Reunion-Rebellion
by webelieveinfiction
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, their kids Primrose, Finnick and Haymitch live in 12. When they go to 4 to attend Triton Maximus Odair's, son of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta Odair wedding, Katniss and Peeta meet Gale. When they think that they got a smooth life, a rebellion starts, to overthrow Paylor's government. Another shocking event takes place and their life goes haywire. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Prim! Don't pack your books! You don't need to! You won't have the time to read them!" Dad sighed as I was standing in front of my bookshelf, pondering over which one to choose. Finnick, my dad and I were sitting in my room, ready to pack my bag. We would be leaving to 4, to attend one of our family friends' wedding. Triton Maximus Odair, son of the very famous Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta Odair. "Are you sure, dad?" I asked, reluctantly.  
"Positive!" He said, almost zipping the bag.  
"Wait!" I shouted. I quickly walked towards the bed they were sitting on and lunged towards the other side of the room. You could as well say that my bed divided my room into 2 halves. The first half had my books and the second hand, my school stuff. I gotI

a smooth landing on the ground, bit, my pinky toe hit the edge of the bed. I scowled a little bit, but, didn't shout out in pain. I turned back and smiled at my dad, who was looking at me, concerned. I didn't want to make a fool of myself on front of Finnick.  
"What about homework?" I asked, catching my history text book, trying to forget about the pain surging through my body.  
'Aah!' My insides screamed. 'I am dying!'  
I shouted at myself, internally, to stop complaining.  
"We have a lot of essays to write" I took some more writing pads and two pens and threw them in the bag, along with my text book, still scolding myself.  
"None of us will be held responsible if something happens to your textbook" dad said, looking at me.  
'As if I don't have another copy!' I laughed to myself, but,maintained a straight face in front of my dad. I climbed onto the bed, sitting at the edge.  
"Okay!" He said, closing the zip. I jumped, to sit beside him and threw myself on his lap. I lifted my head slightly, only to see him smiling at me, stroking my hair. Though I was 16, I still acted like a toddler, at home. At least that's what Amanda Stottler, my friend said. My heart sank whenever I thought of her. She was kidnapped, by god knows who, a year ago.  
"What's wrong, Prim?" Dad asked "Nothing." I said. Dad stared at me as if I answered 2+2 is 22. "I mean, Amanda." I confessed, tears welling up inside my eyes. Yeah! There is too much of lyzosome inside my eyes...  
"Oh Prim!" Finnick said, jumping onto me. Both of us fell hard on the bed, and, he climbed onto me. He tried to tickle me, and, in defense, I pushed him. He directly fell on dad.  
Finnick looked as if he was about to break down,  
but, dad interrupted.  
"Fin and I are hungry. Meet us as soon as you are done with your work" he said, offering the 10 year old his hand. He took dad's offer and got off the bed. "And, I think you should stop wrestling" he added, causing me to blush.  
"Okay dad!"  
He smiled at me again and walked towards the door. As they exited, they closed the door.  
I could hear Fin complaining, but, dad silenced him, luckily.  
"Ah!" I sighed, running back to my bookshelf. "Only 300 pages left. " I said, taking the book into my hands and feeling its pages.

"Aren't you too early for dinner?!" Mom shouted, as I sat on the dining table. She looked at me and frowned.  
"Get up! You don't sit on the table!"  
I laughed and sat on the chair, dragging it towards the table. Mom glared at me again and pushed a vessel towards me. Mom wasn't always in a bad mood, but, when she was, she was in a baaaad mood. I glanced at the vessel, not knowing what its contents were and grabbed it, greedily. The very instant I understood why people say greediness is bad. Not the same phrase, but, the basic point...  
"Ouch!" I shouted, as soon as I touched it. "Its hot!"  
"Did you ever find a cold soup?" She snapped, adding a pinch of salt to it. I shook my head and tasted a spoonful. My fingers which contacted the vessel turned blood red. Of course, because there was blood inside me. Me and my lame puns...  
"Yummy!" I said, to appease mom.  
"That won't help!" She said, sitting beside me. I smiled and soon finished it off. I think if I ever went to a "Who-eats-the-most" content, I could as well bring fame and glory to my family.

"You seem to be hungry. Why were you late,then?" She asked, as I helped myself with some scrambled eggs. For the third time.  
"Well... I wanted to know how Percy and Annabeth survive.'  
" Per- who? "  
"In simple words, I was reading!"  
She shrugged and continued to stare at me, as I hogged. I think I excel at eating, other than not excelling at anything else.  
"Mom! Can I carry my toys with me?!" Finnick asked, hopping towards us. Mom sighed, as he approached us.  
"We are going to a marriage. " she said, for the hundredth time that day. "Not to some playground."  
"Is Haymitch coming along with us?!" I asked her. Haymitch Abernathy was my parents' only friend. He was quite old, and yet, never stopped drinking. I found him creepy when I was young,but, he is actually a dearie. He looked like he was in his fifties,but, he is much older. It is supposed to be the other way round, but, since he used to work in a medicine factory, he bribed his fellow colleagues into supplying him with some medicines for eternal youth or something. What I learnt in school was, when my parents were of my age, he was 40.  
"Yeah!" She said, serving some bacon. I quickly stuffed it in my mouth as I was real hungry.  
"I think you will enjoy it!" Mom said, as I took the plate and walked towards the kitchen. "You'll meet new friends!"  
I snorted. Who would want to befriend me?!  
I threw the plate into the dishwasher and washed my hands. In the mirror, I saw myself- my hair and my facial features, unkempt. I wondered how different I would be if I had applied some cream and combed my hair.  
Maybe I am beautiful...  
Maybe there is some prince charming out there for me...  
I tried to push those thoughts away. I never thought I would stoop down to such a level where I thought a man would be waiting for me, to treat me like a princess.  
I am a warrior. Not a mere princess, dependent on others to protect myself.  
"Prim! Dad asked me to tell you to buy yourself some cream before he left to the bakery!" Mom shouted from the drawing room. I wiped my face with a towel, laughing to myself, at his request. 


	2. Chapter 2

2

"I'm back!" Dad announced, from the door. Suddenly, Finnick, who was roaming about the house acting like a bee and I, busy reading my book ran to the entrance, to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Mellark!" I said, bowing. He laughed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I told you to get me some brownies!" He said.  
"In blue!" I added. Finnick turned towards me. "I said BROWNies. Not BLUEies!" He said, with a scowl on his face.

"Kids!" Mom said, walking towards us. "Give him some space!"

Dad winked at her, and she didn't reply; I still imagine mom as a tensed teenager who never quite knew how to respond to a guy hitting on her. Actually, even I didn't know how to respond to a guy hitting on me, but, I was never hit on. Mom was, that's the basic point.

"Uhm... Yyeah!" She managed, taking the pack of brownies from his hands.  
"Dad! Why don't you try different colors on your products? Like red, green, blue..."  
"Stop!" Dad said. "Why are you obsessed with blue?"  
I didn't reply. I glared at him,walking towards the couch. I took the remote and started watching some random cartoon channel, thanks to Finnick.

If you enter my house, you will first see a not so huge TV in the front and some couches, where you are supposed to sit and watch TV. There are some vases here and there, but, I think the glass cases surrounding the TV, filled with exotic pieces made of glass and chinaware will attract you. There is some space to the left, where we placed the dining table and there is a floor upstairs, where my room is situated. Finnick wants to make the store room beside my room his, so that he can irritate me always, but, mom and dad never approved of it. And the kitchen is somewhat an extension to the dining room and the washrooms... I will tell you when you come home!

Thank god...  
"Here!" Mom said, placing the plate of cookies on the small table in front of the couches. I picked up one and ate it off, watching TV. Finnick tried to grab another, but, I swiftly pit it in my mouth, earning a glare from him.  
"Do you realize that we are supposed to go to 4 tomorrow?!" Dad asked, obscuring my view of the TV. I beckoned him to move, but, he refused to.  
"Fin! Why don't you go call Uncle Haymitch!"  
"He told us not to call him uncle!" Finnick said. "He said it would make him appear ol-"  
"Whatever!" Mom interrupted. "Go!"  
He hung his head low, and slowly walked.

In a few minutes, all of us sat on the couches, randomly feeding ourselves with brownies and popcorn. We were having a round table conference.  
"What are we gifting him?" Haymitch asked.  
"Annie told us not to-"  
"That's the basic decency!" Dad interrupted mom. "Why don't we give him some money?"  
"What about a basket of medicines for the bride?" Haymitch asked. "What's her name?" He added, twirling his fingers in the air.  
"Susanne Collins."  
"Yeah. Whatever!" Haymitch waved his hand. "She would love it!"  
"Are you sur-"  
"They are costly!" Haymitch said. "And, the capitol loves them!"  
Mom and dad seemed uncomfortable. The capitol wasn't supposed to flourish, but, it did.  
"Alright! Max?" Mom asked. Though his name was Triton Maximus, people called him Max. Max was a good guy and I know him. We met quite a few times, randomly. His sea green eyes and sandy hair have always seduced my friends, namely, Amanda.  
Oh God! Why am I always reminded of her?  
"Why don't we give Maxy a trident?" I suggested. Max loved tridents and always spoiled them. It would be a real help, if we gifted him a trident. He would really appreciate it.  
"You sure?" Dad asked.  
"Dad! Max always used to complain how he wasted his tridents!"  
"Alright? Where do we get a trident, in 12?"  
" Why would we buy a Trident over here?" I asked. "Obviously at 4!"  
"Smart girl!" Haymitch praised me.  
"What are we going to wear?" Finnick asked. Good point...  
"I-" Dad interrupted Haymitch.  
"The ladies, Haymitch. We need to figure out what they are going to wear." He continued.  
The three boys were staring at us, intently.  
"What?" Both of us blurted out, together.  
Mom and I are hopeless in such matters.  
"We need to do something... With... With you!" Haymitch said, eyeing at us. "I wish Cinna were alive!"

Silence followed. Mom looked at dad, her eyes filled with sorrow.  
"We could never prove that he was dead, right?!" "It has been more than 20 years. If Cinna were ali-"  
A loud knock at the door cut dad's words short. Mom looked at dad and he squeezed her hands, as if assuring her. Finnick got up and walked towards the door.  
"Who is it?" Dad asked. Finnick didn't reply.  
"Who are you?" He asked. The man didn't reply. He opened the door wider for us, so that we could see the man.  
The man seemed to be an old man, but, the amount of make up he wore covered each and every wrinkle on his face. Though he looked handsome, there was sorrow all over his face "What?!" He asked. "You think I am not betting on you? I still am." He asked, walking inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

3

(AN - I DONT REMEMBER MOST OF THE CHARACTERS' CHARACTERISATION. PLEASE DO BEAR WITH ME IF THE CHARACTERS DONT SOUND LIKE THEMSELVES EITHER NOW OR IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS... PLEASE...)

"Looks like someone is surprised." The man said, without any emotions, walking towards us. My parents stared at him, their jaws dropped. Haymitch seemed to be the only one who could recover from his shock. Out of nowhere, Finnick nudged me with his shoulder.  
"What?" I hissed.  
"Who is this?"  
Finnick looked a bit scared. "Is he a thief?" Finnick asked,again.  
"What?!" I asked, taken aback by his question. If we weren't stuck up in such a sentimental situation, I would've laughed.  
If this man were a thief, mom, dad and Haymitch wouldn't've entertained him for so long.  
He is someone they longed to have since ages.  
Probably some special person, loved by all the three.  
"Someone important!" I informed him, in a whisper. He looked at me and I nodded my head. I wondered how he could think in such a way.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Haymitch said. The man walked towards Haymitch and hugged him. He withdrew himself from Haymitch and fell upon my father, who looked as if he won a prize. I never saw my dad that happy. "Good old man!" Dad cried, "What a surprise!"

When the mysterious man approached my mother, my mom didn't say anything for a moment. Neither did the man. She seemed to be searching for something in his expressions. But, he was stoic.

"Katniss! Are you happy with the old man's return?" He slowly asked. My mom didn't say anything, but, her eyes were red, as if she was trying to control herself. Finally, she let out a sigh and hugged him, as a reply. She seemed to be overjoyed by his arrival. He slowly withdrew from her as well, turning his gaze towards us. Mom was still crying, but, she seemed to be happy. Very happy. I never saw her that expressive in my entire life. I know the Hunger Games have damaged her internally, but, she acted as if she were half-dead, sometimes. I also know that the very reason my parents and Haymitch are living at least in this stage, is us. I still wonder how dad is able to laugh and live happily as if he were normal, when there is so much of tragedy in his life. Dad knows that he has to act like he is happy, if he wants us to be happy. Mom doesn't. It takes mom a lot of will power to be normal. They are so damaged, they don't even know what's happening in our school.

They don't even know that I know about the Hunger Games.

Its not their fault. They have gone through so much misery, I can't expect them to be like the Stottlers or the Guccis. Finnick still doesn't know why they are not like the others. I don't want to freak him out by telling him that they had to kill each other,twice, in an arena, filled with teenagers trying to kill each other. When the time comes, he shall know.

"Cinna! That's Primrose and Finnick Mellarks for you!" Dad did a brief introduction, extremely happy. Mr. Cinna smiled at us, and we had to smile back at him.

"Cinna! You know? We were talking about you just a few moments ago." Haymitch said, partly laughing.

"Me?!" He asked, eyeing at mom, quizzically.

We briefly explained to him what had transpired. He didn't show a single emotion on his face, but, soon, smiled a bit.

"Now that I am here!' He said, shifting his gaze from mom to me, " I will make them the talk of the party! "

Dad and Haymitch clapped, while mom just smiled. Mom's smile was actually genuine, which was quite surprising. Maybe she was reminded of her past times. But, I don't remember reading about this person at all. He was probably her secondary staff. And, maybe he was cooperative and that's why they loved him.

"Cinna, by the way, we will be starting off to 4 tomorrow. Since you are going to come with us, we have to book a ticket for you!" Dad said, rummaging for something in his bag. He soon took out his cellphone and was about to ring someone.

"Peeta! Don't worry. I have my own influence" Cinna said.

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't I tell you about my relation with the Capitol?" Cinna said, placing his hand on dad's shoulders. Dad nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. Cinna smiled, a bright smile which indicated that he was happy. Dad smiled back as well.

"Come Cinna! Let me show you the way to your room!" Mom said, going towards the stairs. Cinna smiled at us once again. Mom turned towards me and said, "Prim! Why don't you sleep with us today?!"

Shit! I lost my room!

"Sure!" I croaked, not wanting to show the disappointment. Why couldn't this Cinna go to Haymitch's house? Haymitch had no one, except for us. This man could sleep at Haymitch's house...

Cinna nodded his head and followed mom. We watched them walk upstairs and could as well hear their conversation.

"Cinna! I am so glad you're back!"

"My pleasure!"

"Good Night! There is a water bottle right on the bookshelf and the blankets are in the wardrobe. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask us. Our room is downstairs."

"I am not a child!" Cinna said, walking inside. Mom closed the door. I could as well hear her footsteps as she was coming downstairs.

"Everything's done!' Mom said. " Cinna could as well stitch the clothes for the bride and the groom!"

She sounded so enthusiastic and excited, I wondered whether she was the same Katniss Everdeen Mellark I knew.

"Haymitch! Why don't you sleep with us today?!" Mom asked, literally jumping. He looked at dad and dad nodded his head.  
"Alright!"

NEXT DAY MORNING- IN THE TRAIN

It was probably the first time I was traveling to another place, other than my own district. District 4 is known for its beauty, and I decided to ask dad to buy me a camera. Dad's phone had a camera, but, a professional camera would work better.

"Dad!" I called him. Luckily, since there were six of us, we got a whole coach for our self. On one side, Mom, dad and I sat and on the other side, Fin, Cinna and Haymitch. Finnick and I got the corner seats, so, we weren't really fighting.

"Yes?!"

"Can I buy a camera?"

"Uh-"

"I forgot to tell you! I brought you some presents!" Cinna said, handing Finnick a small trident. He gave me a camera, as if he already knew what we wanted. "What was the need to do this?" Mom asked, as I was staring at this wonderful gift of mine.

"Yeah! I mean-"

"C'mon! Stop complaining! Your kids are like mine!" Cinna said, cutting off dad in short. "How are they, kids?"

"Satisfactory!" I murmured, still looking at,with awe. I could sense mom and dad looking at me angrily. "Uh- I mean awesome!" I managed.

Cinna smiled, as if he were proud of himself. Finnick didn't know how to use a Trident. He was happy with his gift, but, felt sad because he didn't know how to use it.

"Triton Maximus Odair will teach you how to use it." Cinna said, patting Finnick on his back. Finnick mumbled a feeble 'thank you'. I smiled at Cinna and began to look through the window, watching the passing by trees.

I am basically a nature lover. Give me a place away from the concrete jungle, I can sit for hours together and observe each and every thing and report to you what all I had observed. Since all the trains travel to the destinations through the undeveloped areas, you could as well say that we travel through jungles.

"Here, Prim! Take the cookie! " Mom said, offering me a cookie. I snapped into two halves and munched on them.

"Dad! Did you make them yourselves?!" I asked, turning towards him. Dad laughed, staring at the floor. He was feeling a bit shy, obviously. Whenever dad smiled in that way, I could feel butterflies flying in my stomach. Dad's smile was probably one of the cutest things in the world.

"Cinna! Why don't you take one as well?" Mom asked, her voice very cheerful. Cinna took a bite and widened his eyes, in amazement.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed, "Fabulous, Peeta!"

Dad blushed, his face as red as a tomato.

"Alright! Why don't we stop making the poor guy feel shy?!"

"Yeah..." Dad said, laughing.

"I am pretty sure we won't feel bored, with the six of us babbling to each other!" Mom said, catching dad's hand. Dad nodded his head, stroking mom's.

We definitely didn't feel tired...

District 4, we await you... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What about Katniss?!" Mabel asked, still lying on the bed. It was 8 in the morning, and yet, she didn't wake up. I opened the window and let the cool breeze in. Mabel's hair was flying, and she no more looked like herself ; she looked ten years younger. She still was sprawled on the bed, half-clothed. She was rubbing her eyes, pouting like a little baby. She obviously didn't like the sunlight disrupting her sleep. She murmured something, probably 'Shut Up and close the windows!' I smiled, walking towards her.

"What about her, sweetheart?" I asked, jumping on the bed. I crawled towards her and slept beside her, my head on her stomach. She smiled a bit, ruffling my hair. "What about her?' I repeated.

" I am quite scared for her,Gale!" Mabel said, twirling my hair. "I don't want her to do anything that's dangerous!"

Oh man! My heart did a flip dance whenever Mabel called me by my name.

After the battle got over, I settled in 2, and met Mabel Wasden. Her father, Jonathan Wasden owned a news channel, Panem007. With his influence, I got a job.

My work is to roam in the forests in the outskirts of the districts and battle with the undiscovered, hostile creatures. All thanks to the time I spent in the woods with Katniss. We have a daughter and a son - Katniss Hawthorne and Creighton Hawthorne. 20 and 17, respectively, years of age.

"What dangerous thing, Mabel?"

"Look! You had years of training in the woods. With the older Katniss!" She complained, her hands on me. "But, our Katniss has no experience in such things! How can you make her your companion?!"

I loved the way she spoke about Katniss Everdeen, casually. She treated her as if she were a random, but, important person. She wasn't jealous of her. In fact, she suggested me to name our daughter Katniss, just, when I was wondering whether I should suggest the same. Mabel is a wonderful woman. She won my heart, even when, at the bottom of my heart, I was craving for Katniss's companionship. She married me, knowing that my heart would never heal. Until Katniss was born, I wasn't myself at all. Naming my daughter after Katniss was the factor which healed my heart completely. I got to know that the love I had for Katniss wasn't the same love I had for Mabel. I realized that Mabel and I were made for each other. I thanked nobody in particular, for, showing me Mabel.

"Oh Mabel! Ain't I there for her?" I blew on her hair, after recollecting a bit of the past. She smiled a bit, but, didn't seem convinced at all.

My director, Caius Belleville, suggested me to make Katniss a partner for this season. So that we could attract more attention.

"Moreover, Katniss is now a young woman, ready to face the world. I don't want to discriminate against my daughter. If she thinks she is capable enough to travel with me, I will very well accept her! " I said, now staring into Mabel's eyes. I put on a more serious expression on my face.

"No,Mabel! I don't want to reject my daughter because she is a girl! She is brave like her mother! Her father! Her namesake, Katniss Everdeen. " I said, pausing, for a breath.

Mabel stared at me as if I just recited a poem with 1000 paragraphs.

"Very well... As long as Katniss is happy!" She sighed. I got up, smiling at her. She smiled at me, clipping her hair with a clip. Her soft, blue eyes looked a bit worried, but, I knew she wanted Katniss to do something like her daddy.

"Go clean that dirty mouth of yours!" She scolded me.

"Alright! Madame!" I said.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Katniss,Mabel, Creighton and I sat in front of the TV, watching my show. Katniss laughed, when I tried to steal a banana from a monkey, in the outskirts of district 8. At home, Creighton, the monkey of our house hated bananas.

"What?! You will be expected to do the same as well!" I defended myself, as she was trying to control her laughter.

"That's it Kat! That's your cue! Dad doesn't want you go with him!" Creighton said, looking at her.

Katniss looked as if someone slapped her. "What? Dad?"

"Oh no! Dad wants you to go along with him! We even had an argument!" Mabel told her, eating a sandwich. Katniss looked at me, with gratitude in her eyes. "Thanks,dad!"

"It all started because of this monkey over here!" I said, looking at Creighton.

"What?!" He asked, pausing his eating. I glared at him. "Sorry, Kat!"

Katniss nodded her head, too interested in her food. Katniss inherited her mother's eyes and hair, so, you could as well call her Junior Mabel. That's what Caius called her. Creighton had sea green eyes and dark hair, just like his grandfather, Jonathan Wasden. Mr. Wasden was from district 4, so, people were easily deceived that even Creighton was from 4.

"Yeah, Katniss, by the way, our next season is starting after a month. Get ready!" I said, sipping from the orange juice.

"Thank you!" She said, getting up. "So... Does that mean I am a free bird?"

"Yes!" I said, smiling.

She was beaming. She pecked me on the cheek and ran to her room. Mabel smiled at me. Creighton looked a bit offended. I ordered him to go to his room.

"Fine. But, when Katniss is in a bad mood due to her monthly problems, don't blame me!" He said and stormed off to his room.

"Creighton is hopeless!" Mabel muttered. I laughed, and she laughed a bit as well.

"Okay, boss! I have to go tell Mrs. Lunitia the menu!" She said, referring to our cook. She got up and went to the kitchen .

Just then, our telephone, in the room behind the drawing room began to ring.

"Mabel! Can you pick it up?" I asked. Mabel was in the kitchen ,telling our cook the menu for the day.

"I am busy!" She shouted back.

I got up and walked towards the room.

"Hello?" I said, picking it up.

"Hello! Mr. Hawthorne! I am Mrs. Odair! Annie Cresta Odair!" The voice on the line spoke. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then, recollected who she was. Finnick's wife. I felt a stone drop on my heart as I was reminded of the past times. Ghosts of the past.

"Yes!" I croaked. "How are you?!" I couldn't think of anything else. Why did she call me? Why is she sounding so formal?

"Fine. Its our son, Triton Maximus's wedding, in two weeks. We request your presence and make the day a memorable one for him! Please do come and bless him!" She breathed, as if she by hearted the whole thing.

I didn't know what to say. Our next season would start in a month, so, I guess going to 4 will be refreshing. Besides, we haven't shot in 4 at all. I could as well check out some locations over there!

"Sure-"

"Excellent! I am going to send you the train tickets! You will be starting day after tomorrow!"

"Day after tomorrow?" I asked, surprised. "Isn't the wedding in two weeks?!"

"But... My son, my daughter in law can show you exotic places! You will realize that time has flown by the time you see all the places! Please! You will never get such an opportunity!" She pleaded.  
"Oh. Okay!" I said, and cut the phone.

"Gale.. Who was that?" Mabel asked, sitting on the couch.

"Annie Cresta Odair. Wife of Finnick... She's inviting us for her son's wedding. Its two weeks later, but, she wants us to start off day after tomorrow itself! "

"You said no, right?" She asked me, intently listening.

"Of course no!" I squealed,not knowing why I did so. "I said yes!"

"Why?!"

"You know how district 4 is!" I argued, not cutting off eye contact. "We never shot in 4. The places over there can give us minimum 5 seasons!"

"Why day after tom-"

"Believe me! We won't have time to see things! Believe me!"

"Okay! We could even meet K-"

"MOOOOOMMM!" Katniss shrieked, running towards us. She looked pretty tensed. Mabel widened her eyes, scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as she hid behind me. It was very weird, because she yelled 'mom' and hid behind me. Mabel looked at her, concerned.

"He-He-"

She couldn't complete her sentence. Just then, a hooded figure walked towards us. We couldn't see his face. He was walking very slowly. My instincts told me to attack him, but, I was scared he would hurt Mabel or Katniss in anyway. He tilted his head, as if he was about to hurt us. I realized one of us missed.

Creighton! Where is he?

Moreover, what are the guards doing?!

He stood right in front of me. I couldn't move because Katniss held me really tight. I had no other choice. Instead of doing something to us, he removed his mask, revealing himself to us. My heart almost stopped for a moment.

"Hey Uncle!" He said, smirking at us. Mabel exhaled, relieved. Katniss chuckled, bumping her fists with his.

"Did you think your Katniss would get scared of some kidnapper?" She said, guffawing

It was Jeremy, Rory's son.

"Jeremy! You scared us!" Mabel cried, now laughing at her foolishness.

Jeremy was two years younger than Katniss.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Dad and mom have gone out with Claine. " He said, referring to his sister.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't reply. Instead he yelled out a name completely unknown to me.

"Cortez!"

A boy, of Jeremy's age walked towards us. The boy had golden hair and hazel eyes and seemed to be very shy. He had freckles all over his face, and had a long, pointy nose. His thin, sleek physique gave him a very weak look. I noticed Katniss smiling at him, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Uncle! This is Cortez Ignacio. Katniss's and my friend."

Cortez extended his hand. I thought he would give a limp shake hand. But, he shook his hand very firmly, surprising me.

"Hello Cortez!" Mabel wished him, with a smile on her face. I have to admit it, Cortez looked very handsome, despite his sleek physique and freckles on his face. Obviously Mabel liked him.

"Hello ma'am! Hello sir!" He greeted us. His voice sounded very soft, yet, loud. He seemed to be the Mr. Ideal Boy for every parent.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice stern. He looked at Katniss and I didn't like the way he did it.  
"Sorry?"

"Where are you studying?" I amended.

"I am doing a degree in English in Panem University." He answered. He glanced at Katniss and she slowly nodded her head, as if encouraging him.

"Dad! If you don't mind..." Katniss said, as we moved aside, making her way for her room. Katniss held Cortez by his hands and walked, followed by Jeremy, rolling her eyes. Cortez still looked like he was scared of me, but walked with ease anyways.

Katniss has found herself a new boyfriend.

"C'mon Gale! "Mabel scolded. "What's wrong with it? Even I had a boyfriend at that age. You had Katniss!"

"We weren't official!" I protested.

"You kissed!" Mabel pointed out.

"Hey! That was fri-"

"Whatever. You should be glad cause you were my first kiss."

"Mabel! Why are you speaking of irrelevant stuff? Our daughter is hanging out with another guy! In a wrong way! He looks very fishy!"

"Stop it, you!" Mabel shouted. "He seems to be a dearie!"

"He's two years younger than her!"

"So?!" !Mabel asked. "That's so sexist of you!"

"I don't like Cortez Ignacio. He's too perfect." I said, storming off into our room.

"Dad..." Katniss called, walking into my room. I turned my face away.

"Dad! You're angry at me because of Cortez?", She asked. I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say.

" He's a nice guy. "

"Whatever." I muttered. "By the way, we are leaving to district 4 day after tomorrow."

"Can Cortez come along with us, too?!" Katniss asked, elated.

"Whatever.." I said, still annoyed at her.

"Thank you!" She said, kissing me on my cheeks. I smiled a bit and she ran, probably towards her room, to call and inform Cortez.

"Tell him to pay!" I shouted, hoping that he would drop out, since he has to pay money.

I don't want this fellow to come along with us and create rifts between Katniss and me.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Mabel still didn't wake up. It was 5 in the morning, and knowing how my family members weren't 'morning people', I decided to quickly go for a morning walk.

"Tell ma'am that I will come back soon." I told Mrs. Lunitia, our cook. "If she wakes up!" I added.

Mrs Lunitia gave me my jogging shoes, and socks. She reminded me of my mother so much, I decided I wouldn't fire her at all,even if she disobeyed Mabel.

District 2 was based upon this place, the Juggit and the rest of the district surrounded it. Mom, Rory, Vick and Posy lived in Juggit. We lived in a less occupied area, Marasmos, far away from the Juggit. The whole topography of the place changed. All those hills that used to surround the place toppled and crashed, leaving the Juggit as the only elevated place in the whole district.  
Marasmos ensured peace, especially for people like me, who's pretty famous. Marasmos is a highly developed area, and pretty costly. And mom wanted to live with them because she didn't like the tranquility prevailing in this place. Its as if the world existed no more, she would complain.

So, after wearing on the shoes, I walked to the garden, from where I would go walking.

We lived in a huge villa, comprising of a drawing room, kitchen, three spare rooms for the guests, two rooms for the children in the first floor, and a room for our cook. Our room was in the ground floor, as an extension on the drawing room. I made our house as simple as possible.  
We have a garden, a huge one, where Mabel tries to follow organic farming.

I have also made a small opening sort of thing on the wall, in the garden. I squeeze myself in it, making it another exit. Though Mabel always scolded me for it, it reminded me of my childhood days and that's why, I didn't try to repair it. Its lame, I know, but, I am very famous for doing lame things. People hate me for being myself, but, I don't care.

They've often said stuff like "Loves a girl, and kills her sister!" Whenever they spoke about me.

People do hate me, because I am famous and live a happier life, compared to them. What they didn't know is the hardship I faced in my childhood.

. I wanted to go back to 12, after the war, but there was nothing that could sustain 5 people over there. District 2 was already developed, so, I would be able to find a job for myself, and live with my brothers, sister and mother.

I know I am selfish. Even Mabel thinks I am selfish. But, I have a reason to be selfish. My father, a coal miner, didn't have the income to sustain all of us. He died when I was young, bestowing upon me the responsibility to take care of my two brothers, my mother and an unborn sister. I had to sign my names many times, for the food they would give us - tesserae. I am the bread winner of my family. How could I afford to think about other people, when my own people are suffering? And still, I cared for Katniss and Prim, promised Katniss to take care of her. I did take care of her, didn't I? When Snow attacked 12, I saved Katniss's family and stuck with her till the bomb blast. The bomb blast wasn't my mistake. My motive was to kill the people of the Capitol; How could I foresee that Prim would be there, tending the injured?!

I am selfish, but, to an extent. If I were extremely selfish, where would Katniss have been?! If I were extremely selfish, would Mrs. Lunitia still stay in our house? Would I have donated quarter of my income to the under privileged? Its not fair. I am selfish, just like everybody else. Their selfishness doesn't show, mine does.

The train of thought continued as I squeezed myself through the hole. When I exited, I began to walk towards a very familiar friend's place- Mr. Towlhagger.

Bordeau Towlhagger was one of the rebels in this district. His parents and sister died. He got depressed and continued to live as a fugitive for 5 years, after the rebellion was successful. He got the compensation money, the government owed to people like him. With that money, he set up a farm. It is the only farm in the district, that grows crops naturally. Despite not using pesticides, he got a good yield of crops, and thus, became a normal , sane man. He has a daughter, Marina Towlhagger. He lives in small house, converting his huge garden into a field, to cultivate crops.

"Hello Young Man!" He greeted me, as I neared his house. I waved my hand, in reply. One of his workers opened the gate for me. I walked in, as he was talking to one of his crops.

Yep! Crops...

Research has it that crops grow well when we speak to them and treat them like one of us.

"What's wrong with that wheat crop over there?" I asked, receiving a glass of juice from one of the workers.

"Babe isn't growing well..." He complained, smoothly touching it. I watched as he began to say appreciative things like, "I love you, Grow well!" Or, "People will be benefited because of you, lovely!"

He walked among all his crops and muttered such praises to the crops, as I watched him. The fog prevailing in the place prevented me from seeing his expressions, but, I was pretty sure he had a very serene expression. The presence of crops tranquilized him.

"Hello Mr. Hawthorne!" Marina greeted me. She was a plump girl, with dark hair and black eyes.

Uggh! Why do I always talk about a person's eyes and hair?

She had curly hair and always a scowl on her face, probably inherited from her mother. Towlhagger was a very peaceful man, and never showed his anger on anyone.

"Hello Marina!" I greeted her back.

She dragged her chair beside mine and began to stare at her father. There were some spare chairs, in case people wanted to learn his way of farming. He always thought that everybody has to follow his way of growing crops and made sure he did all he could to preach young farmers. I always visit his place whenever I feel troubled. Towlhagger is a very good listener.

"He is as hopeless as he always was!" Marina sighed, rubbing her palms against each other.

"What did he do now?"

"I am 24! For how long am I going to remain single?" She asked, not lifting her gaze from her father.

I didn't reply.

"He thinks I shouldn't get married."

"He must be having a pretty good reason behind his belief."

Marina clucked her tongue, as if I made a mistake.

"He thinks if I ever marry someone, the person might crush me and render me into a good for nothing baby producing machine." She wailed.

Towlhagger was still speaking to his crops, so, he wasn't listening to us.

"But, that's alright with me!" She said, moving nearer to me. I will get to play with my teeny tiny babies and take care of my man, since I don't know anything else. What's the difference? If I get married, my husband will dominate me. If I don't, my father will. Whatever happens, getting dominated is common." She cried.

"Look Marina! Your father is scared. He is scared of some random man hurting you and crushing your heart to a thousand pieces. What if he destroyed you, mentally? You'll never recover. Your father's scared that you will become like him. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you!" I tried to knock some sense into her.

Marina looked like she had some complaints, but, she soon stood up and went away, when her father walked towards us.

"Hello Mr. Hawthorne!" He said wiping his forehead off sweat.

"Hello Towlhagger!"

"Marina's still complaining, eh?"

"Not really! She's disappointed" I said. Both of us were looking at Marina as she was feeding some pigeons with some grains. Though Towlhagger never admitted it, he was proud of her.

"I don't want her to become anybody's slave."

I chuckled a bit, as he looked at me angrily

"What!?" He questioned.

"Its not like that! They will love each other!" I explained. "You know what all adjustments a couple makes!"

"If your daughter brings home a random man, and says that she loves him, how will you feel?!"

I didn't reply

"See? Every father has this tension. Your time hasn't come yet. I don't have any objection in marrying off my Marina to a good man. What guarantee do you have that she will be fine?"

"Marina is an independent girl"

"She isn't. In that way, no wife is. They get attached to their husbands and ruin their lives. Not the husband's. Ah! You know what I mean!"

I didn't want to argue with the man further. I understood one thing. I shouldn't be hard on Cortez and Katniss. I realized that I have to prove to Katniss that Cortez isn't fit for her, if he isn't. Moreover, there's a long way for her! Maybe she isn't serious. Whatever happens, I shall try to understand Katniss. I don't want us to become like Marina and Bordeau.

"Take care, Towlhagger! Don't lose out Marina by becoming a stingy fellow!" I said, running towards the exit.

"Get your children next time!" He shouted. "Its been ages since I saw them!"

My visit to the Towlhagger's has been of some use. I realized i spent two hours at their place. With such a little talk. I shall try my level best to understand her. Nobody should comment on any situation, until they put themselves into it. I over reacted. I didn't realize that even I was in Cortez's place, when I was of their age. Maybe its a father thing, getting scared of the daughter's heart breaking, because of a boy.

I think I should apologize to her, and let her make her own decision. My role is to make her realize what is correct for her.

"Where were you?!" Mabel asked, running towards me. She put her arms around my neck and pecked me on my shoulders."Where were you?"

We were still standing near the gate.

"Just a casual walk. Mabe."

"Casual walk?" Mabel spat. "I know, Mrs. Lunitia told me. But, you left at 5 and returned at 8? Three hours? You never go for walking for 3 hours! I was scared."

"May I enter the house,mistress?" She nodded her head and I slowly walked to the drawing room. As I expected, Creighton and Katniss were waiting for me over there.

I don't understand what's wrong with these people!

"Dad! What happened?" Creighton asked, his voice very sarcastic. " What happened now? Saw a monkey dancing in Towlhagger's farm?! Did a plant speak to you? "

"How do you know that I went to Towlhagger's farm?"

"Told ya, sis! He went to the Towlhagger creepy fellow."

Katniss still looked tensed, her forehead was wet.

"Dad! I am sorry!" She wailed. "For introducing Cortez to you! I never thought it'd upset you so-"

"I am sorry, sweetie pie." I apologized. "I was thinking too much! Its fine! If you're happy, even I am happy! As long as he doesn't trouble you. If he does, well, he'll lose out an arm or two!" 


	6. Chapter 6

6

Well... That's what happens when you decide to invite each and every person you scarcely know, to your wedding. You go mad. You just snap.

I know that my father-in-law is a famous person, by participating in the Hunger Games and all but, that doesn't mean you invite each and every person he has met in his lifetime!

I am not at all complaining! In fact, I want to meet each and every person that has ever known Mr. Odair and ask them about him. I want to know more about him, for Max. But, all of them aren't cooperating. How can you deal with a group of people ranging from not cooperative to not AT ALL cooperative?

First came Mrs. Odair's relatives.

They are okay, but, they are like parasites. Max and I have agreed to take them for a small trip around our district, and they have already begun to present us with difficulties.

Especially Mrs. Odair's uncle.

Please DO NOT get me wrong.

He is pretty old. People don't spend much time with him. As a result, he grew very sulky. He complains for each and every thing, trying to grab our attention. His daughter has a son, who is of Zeke's age.

That guy is thousand times naughtier than this hell of a brother of mine.

Mrs. Odair is really patient. Except for her, nobody tolerates this weird family.

Then there are her aunts, other uncles and everybody related to her from god knows which side. None of them were available to her when Mr. Odair died and none of them were there to comfort her and take care of her newborn son.

If it weren't for Mrs. Everdeen...

After the rebellion was successfully carried out, Katniss and Peeta left to 12, since they couldn't leave their homes. But, Mrs. Everdeen decided to move to 4 and set up her own hospital over here. She tried to heal Mrs. Odair and bring up Max like her own son.

Max lived with Mrs. Everdeen until he was 15. Till 15 years of age, he thought that Mrs. Everdeen was his mother. Though he knew about the Hunger Games and his mother and father, he didn't know that they were his parents.

"C'mon Maxy!" I asked, "Your surname is Odair. Their surname is Odair. It still didn't strike you?"

"No... I never thought about that!" He said, surprised at his lameness.

"But... Why?"

"Mrs. Everdeen took care of me so well... I refused to think about any other theories which would prove that she isn't my mother!"

His tone was suddenly very sad, as if, he was unhappy with Mrs. Everdeen not being his mother.

He still calls her mother...

So, my dear diary, That's it for today.

I put the pen in between my fingers and tried to tie up my hair in a bun.

"What is Mrs. Odair doing?!" I heard a very manly voice from the door. I turned, putting the pen inside the diary and closing it.

In front of me was a man, destined to live with me and annoy me till eternity. My Triton Maximus Odair.

"Well... Anything but thinking about you!" I said, rolling to the other side of the bed. He dashed towards the bed and tried to fall on me, but, I again rolled to the side I was previously on and threw the diary on the floor.

"That itself tells me that you were thinking about me!"

"Stop joking. I am in no mood to laugh!" I snapped, sitting straight on the bed.

He inched closer to me, with an evil smirk on his face. I shot a dirty look at him. He smiled back, inching even closer. I closed my eyes. If he really wants to do it, I decided, nothing could stop him.

"Susan!" I heard a shrill voice,probably from the drawing room. Max threw his hands in the air, as if he were tired of everything and stood up. He didn't even try looking at me, and, walked away.

Oh joy.

I half closed my eyes, expecting a louder shout.

"SUZANNE COLLINS!"

That was my cue.

I quickly stood up and hurried towards the exit, took random lefts and rights, until I ended up in the drawing hall.

I stood, panting, in front of a beaming mother-in-law, flummoxed mother and a bored father.

"Yeah? Mom?"

"What took you so long?!" My mom cried, quickly turning towards the couch in front of them, and fake smiling "Say hello!" She almost whispered, gritting her teeth.

"Hello?" I asked her. Then, I looked at the couch, full of people I didn't even know. A woman, two men, a girl and a boy.  
The woman and the two men looked really familiar.

I was supposed to know them.

The younger man smiled at me, and I blushed a bit. When he was of our age, maybe people died for a smile from him!

The older man tried to smile at me, but, he ended up snorting at me. Drunk, probably.

The woman was pretty stoic, as if she forgot how to smile, but, tried to smile, at least.

"I am really sorry to ask you this and am ashamed for asking such a question... Who are you?"

The men and the woman laughed and the two kids guffawed. My mom glared at me as if I did something horrible. My dad looked at me as if I were something eccentric. What is this suspense? Why're people playing with me?

"My daughter, my son in law, my brother and my grandchildren!" Mrs. Everdeen replied, emerging from the room beside the kitchen.

Mrs. Everdeen was a mysterious woman, but,I didn't think she was as scary as walking out of nowhere and saying random stuff...

"Mom!" The woman shouted and threw herself upon Mrs. Everdeen. She smiled, stroking her hair. The woman sobbed a bit, hugging her even tighter. Mrs. Everdeen tried to wipe a tear from her eye, but, the tight grasp of this lady prevented her from doing so.  
"How are you Katniss?!"

That's it. I remember them. Max often complained to me how lucky Katniss was to have a mother like Mrs. Everdeen, loving and caring. He even envied the person. He met them a couple of times, during his visit to 12 and told me that they were awesome people.

"Hello Haymitch!" Mrs. Everdeen said, walking towards him. He smiled at her, his eyes were very red.

"But, Mrs. Everdeen!" The man I assumed Peeta said, "You just called Haymitch, your brother!"

"Yeah. He is my brother. When he got reaped for the Games, I fell in love with my husband and ran away. When Haymitch returned and he defied the Capitol, they killed our family. He decided to keep our relationship a secret so that nothing happened to me and my daughters." She said. "By the way, hello to you too, Peeta!"

Peeta replied with a soft hello.

I found out that my head was spinning because of the confusing relations. I clutched my throbbing head, telling myself to behave normal. Luckily, everybody else was busy viewing the reunion of the family

"Grandma!" The girl and the boy cried out in unison, running towards her. The boy jumped on her and began to kiss her, while the girl tried to control her brother.

"Hello, Prim and Finnick!" She laughed.

"You named your son, Finnick?" Mrs. Odair asked, clearly proud.

"Yes." Katniss said, her eyes wet with tears, at the sight of her children playing with her mother. She stood up and walked, and I realized later, that it was towards me.

"Susan" She said, placing her hands on my arm: Her palms were very rough, and I could see some faint scars on her face. She looked like a warrior out of practice, with her fiery eyes and determined expression. "You're very, very lucky to get a man like Max."

"What? Luckier than you getting me?" Her husband punned and she lightly laughed.

"So, yeah. I hope you know about his past and everything."

I nodded my head, a bit too vigorously.

"All of us " She paused, pointing her fingers at everyone except at her children and my parents, "have some deep scars and wounds in our hearts. We know the value of life. We have almost faced death twice. Spend every minute of your life happily." She whispered. Perhaps she didn't want her children to listen to the 'value of life' part.

"Sure Mrs.-"

"Please call me by my name. Katniss"

"Okay, Katniss."

"Excellent!" My mother beamed. "So nice of you to come, Katniss! You all were our heroes during the rebellion! Now, Zeke will show you the way to your rooms."

No sooner did she utter his name, when she realized he wasn't there.

"Gabrielle! I'll go call him!" Father said and ran towards his room.

"Its-uhh- my son, Zeke Henry Collins. He's very naughty. Just like a seventeen year old kid."

"You don't need to explain anything! We have a 16 year old daughter. They must be belonging to the same category."

Prim snorted, as if her father was lying and turned towards me. She smiled at me, and I found her really cute. The best part about her is her natural look. She looked cute,but, she didn't do anything to enhance it. She looked very immersed in a deep thought. She was pretty much jolted back to reality when her brother pinched her on the arm.

"What?" She hissed.

"Look!" He said, pointing at my brother.

"What about him?" She didn't look at Zeke.

"He's looking at you!"

Prim glared at her brother and continued to smile at the others - the sleepish smile that indicated that she didn't have a clue why she was here. She certainly didn't want to confirm her brother's statements and didn't want to find out anything about it.

Which is pretty unusual for a girl of her age.

Finnick indeed was right. Zeke was staring at her, as he shook hands with her father. Prim wasn't looking at him, much to his dismay.

"Zeke! Please show them their room!" Mom said.

"You mean, Mrs. Odair's sister's room?"

"Yeah " she replied. She wasn't happy with the description of the room.

Zeke shrugged and beckoned them to follow him, when , Katniss yelled "Wait!"

"What's wrong,ma'am?" Zeke asked.

"Cinna!" She said, without further conviction.

"I almost forgot! Where is he?" Peeta asked. Haymitch was scanning the room for Cinna's presence.

However, Zeke was in his own world. He was trying to grab Prim's attention by coughing into his fists and waving his hands in the air, as if searching for this Cinna guy. Prim still didn't notice him. He frowned, surprised by her ignorance.

Let's hope he won't irritate her like he irritates me... 


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Well.. Mrs. and Mr.- umm.." The guy escorting us to our room faltered, not sure how to address my parents. Dad placed his hand on his right shoulder and said, "Mellarks. I am Peeta Mellark and she is Katniss Everdeen Mel-"

"Katniss and Peeta! Oh my godd! The rebellion guys! There's two chapters dedicated to you in History, Katniss madam! Two to you too Mr. Mellark! The Victor duo- Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! And Rise of the mockingjay- Katniss Everdeen! I heard you were hijacked by the President, Mr. Mellark! Oh! You're alright! They didn't tell us that you were married! I am gonna become famous! I am gonna inform everyone that you two got married!" He cried, definitely excited.

Mom and dad exchanged looks, not able to believe what he said. This shocked them completely. He had disturbed the inner peace they had due to Cinna's return.

This stupid fellow told my parents that they teach us about them.

Finnick! Poor Finnick!

He dropped his jaw, and widened his eyes in amazement.

"Dad hijacked someone?!" He asked.

"Doesn't your girl know about it too? They taught all of us about you in history, when we were 15. You know it no, girl?"

"This girl has a specific name! Call her Prim!" I blurted out, yelling all the insults I know at him, inside.

He pulled off the trigger.

"They teach you about us?" Mom asked, looking at me.

"Um-"

"Prim! Do you agree with Zeke?" Dad asked, almost on the verge of firing at me

Oh! So the guy's name is Zeke?! Who the heck does he think is?! I am not going to leave him...

I nodded my head, not able to believe that they found out about this. My plan was to silently disclose to them that we know about their past, after even Finnick learnt about the Games.

"I-I" Mom stuttered, almost losing her balance. She fell upon dad, who caught her by her arms right in time. Mom looked very shocked, she was muttering something to herself as dad dragged her to the room allotted to us. Finnick glanced at me as if asking me whether everything is okay and followed them, totally confused.

I turned towards the guy who was now scratching his head.

"Your parents are awesome!" He praised them. "What happened to Katniss?! I mean Mrs. Everdeen? Is she alright?"

I didn't reply. I was trying to contain my rage within me and control myself.

"Prim! Are y-"

"NO! I AIN'T ALRIGHT! YOU STUPID FELLOW! YOU JUST TOLD THEM WHAT I NEVER WANTED TO TELL THEM! YOU COMPLETELY UPSET THEM! THEY ARE BROKEN, ZEKE! THEY'RE MENTALLY DAMAGED FOREVER! YOU LITERALLY KILLED THEM!"

"Whoa! Babe! Calm do-"

"SHUT UP! NEVER TALK TO ME! AND... DO NOT CALL ME A BABY!"

"I said BABE."

"Whatever!" I yelled, panting for breath. He was staring at me as if I took him by surprise.

"You seem to be upset. I'll talk to you later!"

"NEVER SHOW ME YOUR FACE AGAIN! YOU MONKEY FILLED WITH FILTH!"

"Monkey filled with filth?" He laughed. "Girl! You're as scary as a guinea pig!" He said, and walked away.

"What?" I asked, no one in particular. He walked away, as if nothing ever happened.

I will make him feel guilty for upsetting my parents like this...

"Katniss! Are you okay?!" I asked, handing her a water bottle. She denied it, and I put it on the table. Luckily, Finnick and Prim have gone out, to play. We finally got some time. Alone

"Peeta! I knew, when they were born, that they would eventually get to know about us. But, so soon and that too at school?! Prim knew everything. Everything. And, yet, she was so cool as if we were normal, like her friends' parents." She breathed, her voice very soft.

I can understand. We never expected our daughter to know about us at school. She must have gotten this royal treatment and, I can somewhat imagine the pressure they exert on Prim because of us. The progeny of famous people often suffer from trying to meet up the standards of their parents. Their yardstick is slightly higher, compared to the others.

"Prim is brave, Katniss. Like you." I told, putting my hand on her shoulder. She squeezed it and lay her head on my hand.

"Like you too!"

I slowly began to stroke her hair. She didn't say anything, neither did I. Throughout our life, we have spent wordless moments, just acknowledging each others' presence and communicating through gestures and expressions. We find each other very comforting. Memories, horrible and terrible ones, from both the Games and the rebellion, taunt us. Katniss has often woken up in midnight, yelling, "Peeta! I ain't a mutt! Peeta..."

Its horrible. Looking at the reason I am alive today; my Katniss cry like that. It takes me a lot of energy to calm her down. How to explain to a distressed, scared woman, who is totally convinced that her husband thinks she is a mutt, that everything is alright?!

"Hey... Now, that I have thought about it... It won't be scary at all!" I said, breaking the awful silence surrounding us.

"What?" She asked, raising her head.

"Teenagers these days..." I paused, looking into her eyes. I took her hand and kissed smiled a little, and forced me to let go of her hand.

"What about them?"

"They're totally like the people of Capitol!" I said. She looked at me, quizzically, as if asking me to elaborate.

"Yeah. Remember how the Capitol people boasted about the star-crossed lovers and didn't bother a bit about the brutal killings?"

She nodded her head, and frowned a bit, not wanting to remember those times...

"Even our kids would do the same. And, they'd ship us."

"Ship?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Its like... Adoring a couple and believing they should get married." I said, to a laughing Katniss.

"Aha!"

"And, we'd be their OTP. Everyone's OTP."

"Peeta... What does that mean?!" She asked, clearly confused.

"One True Pairing... Probably?"

"You know too much!" She said, laughing.

"They would ship you and me, sometimes, with weird people... Like... You and Finnick, Johanna and me..."

"Yuck!" She spat, and started laughing again.

"Believe me, they would do everything except for focus on the brutality of the Games."

"You, sir, are a ray of sunshine!" Katniss said, beaming at me

I stood up, and bowed, as if thanking her.

"By the way, how do you know these..." She faltered.

"Prim." I said, without any conviction.

"What?!"

"She reads a lot of books..."

"You don't say!"

"She uses these words very frequently! They also combine the letters of their OTP. Like, there's Percabeth "

"Percy and Annabeth?" Katniss asked, looking smug.

"How do you know?!" I asked, surprised.

"She blabbers a lot." Katniss waved her hand, irritated.

"What would our name be?"

"Peeta +Katniss. Peeniss?" She asked.

"Yuck!" I grunted.

"Keeta?"

"No Katniss!"

"You try." She said, sitting straight. I love the way Katniss involved herself in some childish things.

"Everdeen+Mellark. Melldeen."

"Everlark " Katniss said.

"Yesssss! Everlark!". I cried, joyously

She grinned, from ear to ear.

" Missed me?!" We heard a voice, walking towards us.

"Cinna?!" She cried, standing up.

"Sorry for disturbing your romance!"

"No. Nothing like that!" Katniss grumbled, her ears red.

"Where were you?!"

"I was just admiring the scenery." He answered, walking away from us.

Something is wrong with him... 


	8. Chapter 8

"Peeta!" I called him. "Why is Cinna behaving like this?" I asked. Peeta didn't reply. He walked towards Cinna, who was standing in the balcony. Thank god Cinna couldn't hear us.

"Cinna? You're alright, right?"

Cinna turned back, and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Lover Boy! Its just that... I am reminded of Finnick." He said, tightening his grip on the handle of the camera in his hands. He clicked a picture of the view from our balcony and placed his hand on Peeta's shoulders.

Peeta tried to turn towards me, but, Cinna's words grabbed his attention.

"Hey Lover Boy! I'll leave in a minute or two! I don't like invading anybody's privacy!"

"No! Not at all like that!" I added. He looked at me with his eyes not conveying any information, as usual. Why is this man so secretive?

But, I could feel my cheeks go hot. Despite being a forty year old woman, I felt like the younger Katniss Everdeen I was, the face of the rebellion. And, Cinna referring to Peeta as 'Lover Boy' made me forget the fact that we were married and have two children.

"Cinna! You didn't tell us anything about your after life?" Peeta asked, looking at him deeply. I tried to study his face. I didn't notice much change of expressions,but, his face was darkened, like it was something he wished he could forget but never could. Or, did his expressions imply that he didn't know what Peeta was referring to?

"What do you mean?"

His voice was as calm as it usually was, but, he tensed a bit. There was a sudden change in his body language and his lips were trembling. Very lightly, though. If you didn't know Cinna very well, you wouldn't've guessed that he was tensed. He was staring at the ground, as if searching for something.

"How you escaped from the Capitol's hands?" Peeta expanded.

"I mean... Portia..." I added, and he clucked his tongue, interrupting me.

"That, is something I swore to myself I'd never reveal." He said, his face as demure as the grim.

Then, suddenly, he transformed into a gay, lively man. And that side was something we never saw.

"But-"

"Don't we have some places to see?! Even I have to go and buy some clothes for you!" He said, suddenly squealing. "The ladies! They have to be the talk of the day!" He said. Peeta looked at me, clearly not convinced with his reply. I slightly nodded my head, to appease him for the moment.

"Sure, Cinna. " I mumbled. He slipped the camera in his pocket and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?! He was never like that!" Peeta said, as we watched him go out.

I nodded; Something indeed was weird with him. Cinna never spoke to us like that. He was very neutral. Never squealed.

"Peeta! We can't conclude anything this soon. He was abducted by the Capitol. A lot of time has passed. Any man would change."

Peeta looked at me quizzically. When I stared back at him, he sighed.

"Maybe you are correct, Katniss. We can't judge him on this weird behaviour." Peeta said, walking towards the bed.

"Where were we?! " He asked, ensconcing himself on the bed. He grabbed the plate on the shelf beside the bed and tasted the content of the platter.

"Its magical. How these people make wonders with sea animals!" He said, licking his fingers. "Yeah... Everlark, right?"

"Yeah. Our ship." I replied. He patted on the bed, asking me to come sit beside him. When I did, he placed his hands on my shoulder, and squeezed it.

"Hey! Cinna is alright! Like you said, maybe the harsh situations rendered him so!"

I nodded my head. He smiled and offered me the plate.

"Prim would love this! I wonder what the name of the dish is!"

I nodded my head again, helping myself with a was trying to make a casual conversation about random things. But, I wasn't paying attention to him. What must've happened in the meanwhile?!

How did Cinna lead his life all these years?!

-$-$+$)#+4-'%($0#+#:3:$:$$(;$:$$:$(

"Now, Maxy!" I sighed. "What's bothering you?"

He didn't reply- I should've known that I was getting stuck up with a moody guy for the rest of my life. What if my children become as moody as this fellow?

We were seated on the bed in my room, or rather, were sprawled on the bed, beside each other. These days we hardly got time to spend with each other. Looking at the situation, and the silence that prevailed in our room, I thought he would show me his romantic side,the actual reason I fell for him. It looks like today I'll have to put up with his moody side. Oh Good Lord!

"Triton Maximus Odair!" I called him. I tried to catch him by his waist and pull him towards me, but, thanks to his power, I couldn't move him by an inch. He didn't even respond to the stimulus provided by me.

"What, darling?"

"What happened to you?" I sighed, giving up.

"Well... Thanks to these people, we aren't getting enough time together!" He wailed.

"Cmon! We will get enough time together after marriage, right?"

"I don't know! I would love it if we could spend more time together!"

Hopeless, men are.

I crawled a bit towards his head and kissed him on his forehead. He smiled a bit, only for a second and re assumed the scowl on his face. Despite the scowl, he looked perfect. Like a perfect piece sculpted by thousands of skilled hands.

"You know the schedule, right?! We have to take the Mellarks for a trip. A brief trip around this place."

He sighed, relieved. He looked so... I don't know... Angelic? Divine? Godly? I felt like smothering him with kisses for eternity... To make sure I acquire at least a billionth part of his beauty. Am I exaggerating? I don't know... When you fall in love, the beauty of your lover gets maximized.

"That's actually better. Prim is just fun to hang around with. That girl is so much unlike other girls of her age... Its a huge relief to spend time with her!"

I was staring at him. God! Why am I acting like a love-struck woman? But, if there was one thing I could never resist, its him. I am madly, madly in love with this fellow. He narrowed his eyes at me, as he sensed my pair of eyes studying each and every part of his perfect face. His eyes... I was never able to distract myself from those sea-green eyes.

"What?"

"Your eyes, love. They have enchanted me."

"Enough!" He snapped. He slowly moved his hand towards mine and grasped it hard. He inched closer towards me, to kiss me on my lips. I closed my eyes, my breath becoming shorter.

'Finally' I thought to myself. I think I heard him say, "Suzanne Collins... I love you."

Was I imagining things?

Suddenly, maidenly modesty overtook me, creating within me a conflict - should I stop him with the kiss and remind him that we have to take the Mellarks for a trip? Or should I let time unravel what it had in hold for me? Should I intervene in the middle and cut it off or deepen it, that might lead to something else? With probably thousands of spoons of adrenaline getting released in my body, there was a huge debate going on in my brain, along with the burning desire to let him do whatever he wanted to.

But, when nothing happened, I opened my eyes, realising the tension I felt wasn't worth it.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Zeke grinning at me, with a deeply blushing Max beside him.

Wow! What an unexpected twist!

What an embarrassing situation!

"Sorry!" He said. Zeke put on a very innocent expression, but, he was mocking us. Max looked like he was about to pass out and the amount of effort it took him to not to break down was clearly visible. As much as a brave man he was, Max was very shy. And, when he did something embarrassing, well... Things wouldn't be good.

Uhhh! How embarrassing!

I quickly got up, and began to straighten my top.

"What for?" Max asked. "We werent doing anything as you think "

"How do you know what I think?" Zeke asked and winked at me.

"Naughty boy!" Max mumbled, now looking at the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated. He wasn't even a bit sorry for causing inconvenience to us.

"Sissy... Sorry for interrupting your romance! But... You have something called 'night' s for this. We have to go out!"

It was obvious he wasn't sorry! And... Why can't he shut his mouth?! He's making it damn weird for Max.

Max dropped his jaw, shocked by his vocabulary.

Max and Zeke are completely different. While Max was more of an introvert, opening up to only a particular type of people, Zeke Henry Collins, my brother was damn gregarious. He would blurt out whatever came to his mind, without giving much importance to the consequences, while Max paid more importance to the receiver. Obviously, what one person did would seem outrageous and funny to the other.

"You never come out with us!" I observed, trying to change the topic.

"I have my own interests!" He said and walked out of the room.

"Interests?" Max asked.

"Primrose Mellark." I said. Max stated at me in disbelief.

"What?" Max asked, shocked.

"Yeah. He somewhat likes her."

"Oh Good Lord! I hope he doesn't irritate her in any way!"

"Yeah." I said.

"We have a mission ahead of us. To make sure Zeke doesn't try to make a move on Prim. We are going to make sure. OK?"

"Really?" I asked him. What's wrong? They're just... Teenagers! I am sure Prim wouldn't mind if Zeke tried to make a move on her. Besides, it would be really hard to resist him. Zeke is a play boy. She would have fun.

I told him what I thought.

"No! I mean... Prim is different. Don't tell her I told you this, but, she's very emotional. The last thing she needs is a boy who tells her he loves her just to pass time!"

"You act like you've known her for decades!"

"I visited them twice, Su. " he said. He sounded pretty serious.

I walked towards him and quickly brushed my lips against his cold, poky lips.

"As you say, my lord!"

He smiled, and kissed back. 


	9. Chapter 9

Zeke's POV

Well… that was damn embarrassing!

For them! Not for me!

If only I caught them in action…

I wish I hadn't disturbed them… I should've watched their progress. I would've, only if I wasn't in a hurry to see Primrose Mellark and flatter her, during the brief trip around District 4.

That blondie was ignoring me since she set her dainty foot in this house. Once I lay my eyes on any woman, I won't be able to sleep a wink until I make sure she falls for me. No woman should be able to resist Zeke Henry Collins! Considering the amount of time we will be able to spend once we're off to the famous places, I should be able to flatter her in the twinkling of an eye. And the rest, that follows, is normal for me. She will revolve around me like my satellite- that's fun! There's no other significant work for me to do- I am going to focus on impressing her.

Soon after disturbing my sister and her fiancé, (much to their disappointment), I began to descend the stairs, to go to the Mellarks' room, to remind them of this trip. Though there's many servants to do that, I think I will be able to flatter them by spending more time with them- 'Zeke is such a well-mannered boy!' Which girl wouldn't be happy if her parents thought that the guy she loved is well-mannered and awesome!?

Since my father works for the government, we have been given this huge bungalow to house the guests that flew in from practically the whole of our country. This bungalow has seven floors, three rooms in each floor. Sometimes, people end up going to the wrong room, often embarrassing each other. Once, Uncle Nyhom went to room number 501 instead of 502. 501 was given to Su's friend Kathy and her husband, Dick. Uncle ended up interrupting them when they were about to.. aah! I don't need to complete my sentence.

"Room number 402." I told myself.

I like the wallpaper in the corridor- brown polka dotted with yellow, light bulbs studded in the ceiling- it often gave me the feeling that it was dawn. The dim lighting gives this house a very pleasant atmosphere. At least till the wedding is over, I get to spend some awesome time. And, kissing Prim in such a wonderful atmosphere… it should be bliss!

On reaching the fourth floor, I turned to the left and walked five steps- to room number 402. The door was bolted from inside. I pulled down my shirt and tried to throw back the hair that was falling on my forehead that partially covered my eyes. I need them to see the sincerity in my speech reflecting in my eyes. They say eyes never deceive, so, they'll understand how awesome I am. My eyes can deceive anyone; I think I have almost perfected the art of subtle seduction. Theory is done. Practicing it is the only thing that's left.

"Smile, Zeke! Its flattering time!" I softly mumbled to myself and knocked on the door, twice. I put on a smile that should probably be awarded "The most seductive smile of Panem"

"Hey Zeke!" Finnick, the youngest Mellark greeted me, opening the door.

"Hi!" I responded with the same excitement, "Where's mum and dad?"

"Why will mum and dad be here?" Finnick asked me. "This is Prim's room!"

Oh joy! How did I end up getting confused?

I was supposed to go to the Mellarks room and ended up at their daughter's. I tried to hide the disappointment. I hoped this meeting will be the laying stone of foundation for our 'love'. Finnick opened the door wider for me to enter.

The room was quite cozy; It had a cot to the extreme left and two plastic chairs to the right. Beside the chairs was a desk where Prim, my lover sat, engrossed in something. Her golden locks were tied in a very loose bun, her hair was flying. The bookshelf near the desk was already occupied by some books. I walked towards Prim, who faced her back towards me. She didn't even seem to notice that somebody was in her room.

"What are you doing pal?" I cooed.

"no! LEO! NOOO!" She loudly shrieked, causing me to do something really stupid and cowardly.

I fell down.

"Zeke!" Finnick shouted.

"Zeke?" Prim asked, turning towards me. I quickly got up and began to dust my clothes. I got a clear view of her- her denim shorts, blue shirt, unkempt hair- she looked like a mechanic. My! My! She requires a lot of make-over.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, sternly.

"Hey! I thought you'd apologize first! " I cried, unhappily.

"Okay... Zeke! Aren't we going out today?" Finnick asked.

I nodded.

"Really? Cool!" He cheered and quickly ran away from the room, leaving me and my future girlfriend alone.

She was glaring at me, clearly conveying to me that I was unwelcome and that my presence was not at all appreciated. I swallowed hard; making this girl fall in love with me is a task that is full of obstacles, but, when did a successful man not overcome thousands of hurdles to achieve what he wanted to?

Prim's POV

"You need some water? The fall must've been pretty hard. You're swallowing your own saliva!" I commented , as the creature stood as motionless as a tree.

"No."

"OK!"

"I said no as a reply to the 'fall must've been pretty hard' part. I am thirsty! " He replied.

I pointed at my water bottle, on the desk. He quickly grabbed it and began to gulp down the water. Soon, the bottle was empty. Of course the fall was hard! His male ego is preventing him from accepting the truth.

"What else?" he asked, wiping his mouth and placing the bottle in its previous position. Doesn't he see that I'm reading? Can't he leave me alone? I didn't reply; I think I'll never forgive him for disclosing to my parents so casually the fact that they teach us about the wretched games at school.

"I said what else?" He said, increasing his pitch, his voice turning a bit grave.

"Oh Leo! _An oath to keep with the final breath!_ " I exclaimed, with false enthusiasm, though I knew what happens to this favorite character of mine.

Anything to shoo away that guy from my room…

"House of Hades?" Zeke Henry Collins, probably the most annoying male in this universe asked me, his voice as calm as it usually was.

I tried to ignore him. But, when you're a fangirl- one who is obsessed with books and talks about the characters in the books as if they really existed, a mere mention of your favorite book by another person can overwhelm you.

(Ssh! Please don't tell ANY OTHER fangirl that I called the characters non-existent. They exist in a parallel universe. Probably Percy, Jace and Four fanboy over me. That thought has always comforted me!)

"Yeah" I muttered, since I didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Oh. I haven't read it yet." He sighed. I turned towards him, to confirm if what I heard was true. He had a sad look in his eyes and I was sort of bewildered to find out that this fellow is a reader. "Prim, do Annabeth and Percy survive?"

He sounded really desperate and I decided to trouble him a little bit.

"No."

"What?" He spat. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Why will I do that? Not like you're my friend!" I snapped, shaking furiously. I turned my attention to the book I was probably reading for the 69th time.

He looked a bit hurt and I calmly congratulated myself for snapping back like that. He didn't say anything further. Neither did I. For five minutes, neither of us acknowledged the other's presence.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, five minutes later, my voice really hostile. I placed the bookmark in the book and swiftly closed it. I didn't sound friendly at all- why should I? He's getting onto my nerves!

"The book. Can I borrow it?" He asked, his desire to read it clearly palpable.

"No." I snapped, instantly. And then, I felt bad. Why was I being too harsh with him? I have already read that book! Giving it to him wouldn't mean we have become friends. As a bookworm, I know how horrible it is when the book you haven't read is right in front of you and you can't read it. I silently reached for the book and handed it to him.

"Uhh. You can read it! Take care of my book. No folding the edges of the paper, no vandalizing, no food in the creases, no-"

"Madam, I'll wear gloves while reading your book and cover my breath; to make sure it doesn't get infested with the germs I exhale. After reading it, I'll treat it with a disinfectant. Is that enough?" He said, sarcasm dripping in his words.

I smiled, in reply. He took the book from my hands and examined it, with a sparkle in his calm, green eyes.

I wondered if I reacted in the same manner when dad bought me the book.

"Err- I have the Blood of Olympus as well. I'll give it to you once this book is in my hands, safely."

"Really? Thanks sweetie!"

I frowned at him.

"Yeah. Whatever. Thankyou very much!" He shouted, and walked towards the exit.

He halted near the door, turned towards me and said, "Why don't you get ready, pal? We're going to go for a small tour round the district and I wouldn't like it if my special friend didn't look great!"

He didn't wait for a reply, and marched off.

"Special friend? My foot!" I said out aloud. Unintentionally smirking to myself, I walked towards the wardrobe, and picked up a gray tee that read, "Out of bounds, boys! Beware" and denim jeans.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Katniss's POV

"Taste this one, Kat! It's delicious!" Peeta said, handing me the platter. I took one, without saying anything.

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"You... You alright? Or, are you still wondering about the mystery Cinna is not disclosing to us?" Peeta asked.

I didn't reply. The train of thoughts wasn't stopping. I was asking myself many questions.

What happened to Cinna after he was beaten by the peacemakers? When I saw him last, he was beaten by them- they definitely weren't fond of him. We all assumed he must have died, since there was blood everywhere. So, if he didn't die, where was he when the rebellion was going on? Was he with the Capitol? If he was, when the Capitol fell, what happened to him? What was he doing to sustain himself all this while? And, how did he befriend Paylor? What was he doing until now to lead life, and, why did he come to us now? Why was he suddenly reminded of us? What is actually going on?

"Katniss! Please! Tell me! What's going on in your mind?"

"I am just worried about the children, Peeta!" I lied.

I didn't want Peeta to think I was actually scared. Because, I believe Cinna poses a great threat to all of us. Where was he all this while? Is he here because all of us have met? Is he here to harm us? Something the government wants him to do? It's true that we all love Cinna, but, the connection was cut. He had no need to come and meet us. Life at the Capitol must have been awesome- why come back to 12? What did he need? What was it that we had and he didn't?

And... Why was I so lame? Why didn't I get these questions when he came home? The fact that relief washed over me when I first saw him is making me feel stupid. Why aren't the others realising the fact that Cinna's here since he wants something from us? Why aren't the others realising that Cinna could as well endanger our lives? This is a really serious issue!

Gods... Something is seriously wrong with our brains.

Peeta inched closer to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Didn't we already talk about this? They are brave!" He whispered in my ear. I felt so calm and all of my worries and tensions and the numerous questions nagging at me vanished. There's something really soothing about Peeta.

"No, Peeta! I think we need to have a conversation with them. They need to know it from us. For all we know, the government could have manipulated. Maybe the children think it's cool to participate in the Games."

He released himself from me.

Haymitch's words were ringing in my ears, "You could live a hundred lives and still not deserve that boy". I tried to push that thought away. Love is something that you don't deserve. It just happens and there is no logic to explain it.

"Not they. Only Prim knows. Finnick doesn't know."

"Poor Prim. She must have felt very weird and nervous when she got to know about it. She must have been furious." I blurted.

"Or, she must have felt bad. She must've promised to herself to see to it that life functioned normally ; she didn't want to make us feel guilty for not telling her our past. She wanted us to lead life as if nothing really happened. She wanted us to suffer less. She wants us to forget that the Games happened. She is a blessing in disguise."

My ears were ringing and it was quite confusing for me to continue the conversation with Peeta about the children and think about Cinna at the same time. But, what Peeta said made sense. Prim helped us a lot. By not telling us that she knows about our past, she made life less painful. I felt so proud of her. I wanted to hug her and plant some thousands of kisses on her forehead for being so mature.

"Peeta, I think it's my fault. I was like a zombie all these years... I was never lavish in affection and never spent much time with the children. I never bothered to sit with them and talk to them about random things. I never found out about what they were learning in school. I never even had a casual conversation with Prim. God only knows how many boyfriends she had had until now."

"Do you even think any boy would look at her!?" Peeta said, winking at me.

I tried not to laugh. But, it made sense. Prim reminds me of myself when I was of her age minus the need to sustain her family. She is as hostile as I was.

"Well... Any random boy wouldn't. But, THE boy... Definitely would. Like, you know, maybe there's a junior Peeta somewhere out there, desperately seeking for this junior Katniss's companionship?"

Peeta blushed and I could sense butterflies fluttering by, in my stomach.

Just then, we heard a knock at the door. Peeta stood up and opened it, only to find Finnick throw himself upon his father.

"Whats it Finnick, dear?" I softly asked him.

"We are going out! Zeke just now came to Prim's room to tell us that we are going out! Can we go to the beach?" Finnick said.

Peeta glanced at me and I shrugged ; I wasn't aware of any plan of going out. But, if going out meant observing each and every movement of Cinna without his knowledge, then, why not? Besides, I think going out would be fun.

"Yes, we can go to the beach. But, promise me you will apply oil all over your body."

-+++-+- span lang="hi-IN" /span-_-_-

"Some even pun that there's more of water and less of land in District 4" Max said, as I was trying my level best not to get overwhelmed by the beauty of this area. "There is a general notion that every house owns a boat or a yacht. Apparently, cars and bikes cost really less in our district since you hardly use them!" He continued.

Suzanne gripped his hands really tight and began to laugh, or rather, howl very loudly. Max looked at her, and flushed a deep, rich red. 'Star crossed lovers' I thought to myself and smiled.

"Nice one!" Peeta said, flanked by Prim and Finnick on either side.

We were all walking on the shore of the beach; The shadows made by the people - MY people danced on the muddy, brown sand very faintly.

The setting of the sun gave the sky a very orange color. Traces of purple were here and there, as if the sky was embedded with tiny, precious purple gemstones. It looked as if the sun wanted to just take a small dip in the water, and the sea refused to entertain the sun.

"Beautiful, aint it?" I heard a voice behind me, and, for once, I realised it was the voice of Cinna.

I instantly froze. This was the first time I encountered him after it dawned upon me that Cinna could mean danger.

"Y-yeah" I stammered.

"You alright?" He asked me. I lifted my eyes, to look at a Cinna who looked very confident. He looked very kind- no, he looked liked the 'calm before the storm'. Or, is my mind conjuring up things that do not really exist?

Peeta, the kids, Max and Su were way ahead of me. I tried my level best not to let the anger welling up inside me show on my face.

"Of course. This.. The beauty of the beach is overwhelming! It was more than I could take" I managed. I swung my arms in the air, to emphasise on the 'I-am-way-too-amazed' look, but, I stopped, since I realised it was not my style to be that expressive. I can't afford to feed the suspicions that would take birth in Cinna's highly alert and perceptive mind. I need to buy myself some time to devise a plan or two to save my family from the unknown danger Cinna poses.

Gods! Never did I think Cinna would mean danger! Whats happening to me? Will the twists never end in my life?

"Yes. That's something we can't deny!" He replied.

He continued to jog forward and I followed him up.

"I missed you so much Cinna! You don't know how glad I am with your presence!" I lied.

"I know, Girl on Fire." He smiled.

"I really missed you. Where were you all this while?" I said, trying to match his pace.

He didn't reply for a while. He just continued to jog.

"Cinna?" I called him. He still didn't reply.

Why wasn't he replying? Whats wrong with him?

It wasn't making sense at all. Why isn't he answering me? I didn't ask him such an ambiguous question after all ; I just asked him where he was until now. Whats happening?

"Mrs. Mellark! Mrs. Mellark!" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned towards Cinna, who, now, flashed a really wide grin at me.

"So.. Mrs. Mellark! Why don't you answer that boy? You can certainly interview me later! Take care and see you later!" Cinna said, and stormed off.

Okay... That was completely unexpected. Can someone please explain why he is acting so strange?

"Mrs. Mellark!" The boy, Zeke, breathed, now standing beside me.

I didn't reply; I was just looking at the boy for disrupting the conversation between me and Cinna. Okay, I was glaring daggers at him.

"What?" I said.

He didn't reply. He just hung his head low and I felt really bad for being so rude. Maybe I should act a bit more friendly towards people. Especially children.

"What, dear?" I amended, trying to fill my voice with gentleness and tender care.

"Not helping, ma'am!" He replied and I couldn't help but smile. He still didn't raise his head, though.

I turned my gaze towards the water, and I could see Peeta and the kids staring at me. Especially Prim. The poor girl's eyes were filled with a sort of a plea.

Strange!

My encounter with Cinna had my mind completely dazed, I didn't even have the strength to comprehend stuff. Why am I imagining things?

"Okay. Sorry! Whats up?" I said, again.

He looked up at me, and smiled. He looked so cute when he smiled.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologise? For what?"

"For, you know, telling y'all so heartlessly that they teach us about you."

I didn't know how to reply. I didn't utter anything after that.

He was looking into my eyes, probably searching for the 'It's okay, kiddo' from me. But, I myself really didn't know whether it was okay!

"Ma'am! I am really sorry!" He repeated his apology.

"You don't have to apologise! There's nothing wrong in what you did!" I said, now staring at my feet.

"Really? Wow! Great! Thanks!" He yelled out, too excited. I just stood there, not sure what to say next. When will I learn to deal with awkward moments?

"Can I ask you something, ma'am?" He said.

"Sure." I said, not trying to show my irritation. Can't he just rush to the water and have fun already?

"Ummm... Is it a habit for the women of your family to act really hostile with strangers? I mean.. A smile would do, right? It could as well be the marking of the beginning of a new era of Friendship!"

With that, he rushed towards the water, to enjoy.

I didn't know how to reply. I realised that the look of plea in Prim's eyes wasnt something I imagined. She probably wanted me to hold a really long conversation with that boy so that she wouldn't have to spend time with him!

And, maybe, if I really wanted to do it, I could spend some time on the question posed by this naughty boy and give him a really funny reply by the time we leave to 12.

But, I have other things on my 'to-do-list'.

Cinna. And the grave secret he does not wish to part with.  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All of us found ourselves ascending the stairs we have been ascending since five years. It was strange how the Capitol always showed interest in recruiting us 'scum' from the districts But, we were the employees they recruited in bulk; the ones to do their lesser bidding. And, our salaries are worth doing the work. So, many of us chose working for the Capitol for a few years and then settling in our respective districts.

"Five more years" I thought to myself, when I stood in front of the headquarters allotted to my district. I am originally from District 12, but, I work for District 4. They always did the shuffling. So that you won't have a soft corner for the people you will be spying upon.

As if it were some sort of a natural reflex, I swiped my ID card in the machine without even paying attention to it. I have been doing this since five years. The same, old, monotonous job.

"Amiga Krause. Daughter of Chris and Leah Krause. Enter" The machine yelled, as the doors slid, making way for me to enter the cabin. I swiftly walked without looking at my colleagues.

My cabin was located just a few cabins away from our leader's. The hierarchy of the positions was in this way. Each district was placed under a leader. Each leader had a minimum of 25 candidates under him or her. I am a candidate, under the leadership of Diana McWaters. Isn't it crazy how McWaters was in the control of District 4?

After President Snow died and Paylor was made the President, for a few years, Paylor governed our country Panem from District 8 itself. But, as time passed by, she realised how important it was to govern the country from a place away from the districts and therefore, the Capitol was brought into existence again.

"Good Morning doll!" I heard a voice I instantly recognised as Comorin's.

"Yeah. You too, Mr. Plymouth!" I replied.

Comorin Plymouth, who was a mountain of a man, took huge steps towards me and seated himself in my chair.

"Get up! Get up! " I literally shouted, receiving no response from him. Gah! Why do guys treat their female best friends this way?

"Please Com! Leave me alone for sometime."

"Aah! What happened to the Mr. Plymouth?" He teased me, trying to swirl around in the chair.

"Alright, my fault. I apologise. I'll meet you in your cabin in a few moments. Please just let me sit over here and mourn this horrible decision of mine to work for the Capitol!"

"SSH, girl, who knows where the cameras are!" He hissed.

I waved my hand in the air, dismissively, though I felt a bit scared, wondering what anybody's reaction would be if they heard me say something that rude.

"You don't have to meet me in my cabin. Diana McWaters has asked the both of us to meet her in a half an hour. Only the both of us."

"But why?" I asked him, completely baffled.

"There's two things, doll. We are either getting fired, or, they are going to bestow upon us the responsibility to do something shitty."

"So... Either way, we are doomed?" I asked, trying to catch up with him. Why did he have to take such huge leaps? He was aware of the fact that I am short, right?

"Completely doomed. BOOM!" He tried to joke.

"Comorin!" I tried to give him the serious look.

"What?" He asked me, when I halted. I stood motionless, my arms crossed in front of my chest. I needed to know why our leader, Ms Diana McWaters wished to meet the both of us only. I can't afford to get fired; there's a family of five people depending upon the money I send them home every month. Comorin was also burdened by the responsibility of taking care of his mother and sister.

"Why can't you just tell me why she summoned for us?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't I just tell you if I myself knew it?"

"Ohh."

"Now.. Stop tormenting me with your interrogation and please lets hurry. Something tells me this is gonna be a rise in the pay."

"And, something really time consuming and-"

Before I could complete myself, we got into the elevator and the doors slid. We were surrounded by a group of workers who worked for district 11. Sasha and Mita, I recognised them. I nodded my head, as if greeting them. Mita reciprocated it, but, Sasha was staring at somebody else.

"Hey! Comorin, right?" She asked him.

He nodded his head, in reply. I must admit it, he looked very... Intimidating? Is that the right word to use?

"Sasha. "

"Ohh " he replied.

She wasn't too happy with the abrupt end in the conversation and I found myself way too happy with the turn out of the events.

"Here, Amiga. Let's go!" He said, gripping on my hand. When we reached the 4th floor, he literally pulled me out of the elevator. I turned behind, to see Sasha's reaction.

Satisfactory is an understatement.

We briskly walked towards our leader's personal cabin, as butterflies were fluttering by in my stomach. Why on Earth was she interested in meeting the two of us only?

Her official cabin was located just a few cabins away from ours. But, the leaders' personal cabins were in a different block altogether, connected by an elevator. The leaders always used their personal cabins when they wanted to deal with confidential matters. Like a special mission. Or firing a candidate with whom they had a close association. The fact that the second option had more chances of being true troubled me.

Just a few inches in front of the door, Comorin abruptly halted. He took a deep breath.

"Look, doll. I think this meeting with her is going to change our lives in a major way. I don't know. This is something really major. Something that could render us into something we aren't. Before I become somebody else, I would like to thank you for always being with me during my hard times. For comforting me. For-"

I interrupted him by placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Gods! You sound so.. Emotional? Com... You know you don't have to thank me! I will always be there for you! Nothing is going to happen! She probably liked the way we worked and decided to promote us to the richer districts!"

He didn't look that convinced. He looked vulnerable. Shaky. Like, if you shook him a bit, he would probably start spilling out the terror that has been tormenting him, in the form of tears.

Comorin and I have been friends since childhood. He is like family. There's nothing I don't know about him. He never looked so scared in his entire lifetime.

But, that's what life does to you. Our entire families are depending on the money we earn. If we cease to take home the bread and bacon...

"I guess you're right, Amy. I am so glad you know how to cheer up people!"

He smiled, and I could sense that the entire tension and worries welling up inside me dissipated.

"Shall we go in?" I gently asked him, lightly placing my hand on his wrist. He shook his arm.

"Scared, are you?" I mocked him. He didn't reply. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and I realised that he took this matter way too seriously.

"Promise me you will never leave my side." He muttered, gripping on my arm tightly.

I looked him into the eyes, only to receive a very firm yet gentle gaze from him. His eyes conveyed a lot - terror, anxiety. And... What? What is exactly going on in his brain?

"Com? You okay?"

"I - I... Amiga... Well. I think I lo-"

"Gosh! Can we leave this part for the grand finale? We need to discuss about something else. Namely, the future of our country. It very indirectly depends upon you both. Now, follow me into the office."

-***********-  
Gale's POV

"I am glad all of you have ensconced yourself. We will be approaching district 4 in an hour or two. Have fun!" I announced, seating myself beside Mabel.

Mabel, Creighton, Katniss, her annoying boyfriend Cortez and I set off to District 4 just an hour ago. In my own private jet.

Yeah. Being a famous celebrity has its own pros and cons. Let's not focus on the cons right now. Let's focus on the pros aka owning your own jet.

None of us spoke anything for a while. Mabel grasped my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. I tried to stroke her hair with my other hand.

Cortez and Katniss were indulging in a very deep conversation. Creighton was asleep already.

I hate such silent moments.

Such silent moments drive me back to the past; and all of the gruesome scenes that took place in the past get replayed in my mind.

And, one of the scenes that played the most was the final goodbye Katniss bade me.

She never even technically told me a goodbye.

I ended up killing her sister Prim in the bombings and that was it. Everything between me and her just toppled and crashed.

What was she even doing now? I hope she is happily married to Peeta. Did they never think of meeting me? I wasn't able to meet them up, thanks to my busy schedule. It's never easy for a celebrity to meet his old friends. They could have surely met me.

Wait... It has been more than 20 years since we last spoke. How was she doing? Did she even marry Peeta? What about their children? She never wanted to have any children. It's sad.

I hope she was coming to the marriage. At least that way, we would end up meeting again.

And, I desperately needed to meet her. I just realised how much I missed her. I need her to see the way I have developed in life. She will be very happy.

Adrenaline was surging through.

If things went really well, I could meet Katniss!

Amiga's POV

We found ourselves following Ms Diana McWaters, our leader. She was a short woman, with large, expressive hazel eyes and Sandy brown curly hair. Her childish features very well concealed the fiery passion that resides in her heart.

She is the manifestation of passion. There wasn't one thing she achieved without passion. Her presence itself ionised the air. Fickle minded people called call her scary. But, I just know what they want to say- powerful. Interesting.

She always tried to drip her words in sarcasm which clearly sends us only one message- Beware. Still water runs really deep.

Comorin raised his eyebrows at me, and I realised he was asking me the question I was asking myself- What is she going to do to us?

McWaters led us into a room, which was adjacent to her main cabin.

The room wasn't large; there was clearly a couch and nothing else that indicated that this was the office of a powerful woman.

"Sit down, folks!" She cheerily sang, sitting on the couch.

Comorin and I promptly sat down right beside her.

She smiled at us, and we carefully returned the same.

Overdoing the smile would make her feel we took her for granted, while, not returning the smile would indicate that we fear her.

Both aren't good for our survival.

"So... How's things going?" She asked

"Fine, madam!" Comorin replied. She turned towards me and I mildly smiled.

"Fine, that's it?"

"Perfect!" I smiled.

Comorin glared at me and I stopped smiling.

"Never underestimate the power of life, darling. It screws you up when you think everything is 'All Happies'. "

Comorin and I exchanged nervous looks.

"I have a task for you two. Well, I am sure that you guys have been invited for Triton Maximus Odair's marriage!"

We nodded our head, in reply.

Three years ago, Max, Com, and I worked for District 7. We had become really good friends, then. His wife, Suzanne is also a very good friend of ours.

"You both are being sent over there to bridge the gap between our generous government and the victors."

"I am afraid I don't understand anything." Comorin said.

"Does anything ever enter your thick skull?" She growled. "Okay. Look. There's going to be many victors over there. Your job is to assist Marvel."

"Marvel!?" We echoed, completely confused. What does the presence of too many victors have to do anything with assisting Marvel?

"Marvel, my secretary. You need to help him. You have to see to it that people don't trouble him much."

"Madam.." I gently breathed. "I am not trying to contradict you in any manner. I am your candidate and one of my chief motives is to see to it that your missions go well-"

"Get to the point, woman!"

"Marvel aint in District 4, ma'am. Comorin and I have already surveyed the Odairs' house. There is no Marvel. I am really sorry. I profusely apologise."

McWaters looked at Com and me, and smiled, revealing all of her teeth.

"Cinna. Marvel is Cinna. You have to see to it that people don't find out the fact that Cinna is somebody else."

The Mellarks and the Odairs are playing in the beach. District 4 looks really beautiful. But, I am here to do something else.

I slowly removed the camera from my pocket and began to shoot my surroundings.

'No use. She already knows what's going on!' I thought to myself and placed it back in my pocket.

I am here to see to it that they support us.

The government needs the victors to support the government.

I am Marvel. Marvel Rodriguez. Secretary of Diana McWaters. Paylor herself appointed me to do this.

I need to prove myself.

I found Katniss turning back and smiling at me.

I smiled back at her.

'What if they realise that I am not behaving like Cinna?' I remembered the conversation I had with Paylor herself.

"Nobody remembers much about him."

And now, this woman is moving way too close with me.

Is she doing this because she loved the original Cinna or because she suspects that something is wrong?

No! Of course not! Everything is alright! This is Paylor's plan- nothing would go wrong.

Long Live Panem. Long Live President Paylor! 


End file.
